


You are a part of me

by There_Once_Was_A_Girl



Series: Random WIPs [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, I made up my own lore/mythology, Is this crack?, Just give it a go idk how to tag it, M/M, djinn, i guess, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_Once_Was_A_Girl/pseuds/There_Once_Was_A_Girl
Summary: In which Magic is addictive and like other addictions, quitting cold turkey can kill you. Giles tries it anyway as a young man after the Eyghon incident. The watchers save his life by trapping an escaped Djinn in his body instead of returning it into a lamp. The magic of the djinn sustains Giles' magic addicted body, and keeping the djinn in utilizes his own magic, preventing him from using it excessively.However, having a djinn trapped in his body means that Giles is also sharing his thoughts and life with a chaotic immortal being. No one can predict how trapping the watcher and djinn together will turn out, least of all the two of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Random WIPs series and like the rest is un-beta'ed and un-edited, sorry y'all

Rupert Giles barely managed to drag himself across the threshold into the Watcher headquarters. Every last one of his muscles felt weak, his bones felt frail, and his lungs felt too small somehow. The last thing he remembered was collapsing in the foyer, someone shouting his name.

When he woke up he was in the infirmary, a small white room with several hospital beds, one of which had become his current residence. He blinked against the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. It made his head pound. He still felt like hell but being horizontal was helpful.

“Rupert, thank god you’re awake,” a familiar voice said. Rupert sighed and smiled up at Dr Keith Loke, the resident medical doctor for the watchers. He had always been kind to Giles, especially after his father died. 

“Keith, good to see you old man, how are you?” Rupert asked, voice a little wheezy. 

“I’m more worried about you, kiddo. Your whole body is shutting down and I can’t figure out why. What’s up Rupert?” Keith asked. Giles sighed.

“I’m sorry, I’ve heard you prefer Ripper these days,” the doctor muttered. Giles shook his head. 

“No!” He protested. “It wasn’t… I mean I did for a while but… I was an idiot okay. I was stupid, I screwed up.” 

“Well I’m glad you know it now,” Keith said. “Now what screw up has got you in this state?” 

“I quit using magic,” Rupert admitted. 

“You’re in withdrawal?” Keith asked. “Oh Rupert, you always had so much power, how much have you been using?” 

“As much as I could, every day, for the past five years… too much,” Rupert admitted.

“Rupert Giles you did not quit cold turkey after that!” Keith snapped. 

“We summoned Eyghon, we couldn’t control him. My friends are dead, because we were power hungry fools. I’m never doing magic again,” Giles said through gritted teeth. 

“Your body has got to be nearly entirely reliant on magic by now, you’ll kill yourself by quitting this way,” Keith said and then sighed. “Which you already knew. So what you just came back here to die in front of me?” 

“Sorry, Doc. I just knew that if I came home you’d give me a place to die in peace. That’s all I want.”

“Too bad I’m going to find a way to save you,” Keith protested. 

“Doc, I’m okay with this, really,” Rupert protested.

“I am not,” the doctor said sharply. “Now drink some water and go back to sleep while I figure out how to save your life.” 

Rupert was too tired to do anything but what he was told, so he drank the proffered cup of water and fell back asleep. The last thing he wanted was to go back to his dreams, but he had little choice. 

Kaiqrata the djinn was 2089 years old. He had spent an unfortunate number of them locked in an urn. Once the urn was smashed he was determined never to go back. He had never imagined that he could end up somewhere worse.

Giles spent over a week mostly unconscious in the Watcher infirmary, until one day he woke up feeling strong, and not alone. There was something, someone, else in his head.

‘Who are you?’ He hissed, first thought being that he was possessed somehow. 

‘I AM A GOD YOU USELESS SLUG!’ a voice roared back at him, still not audible. Not promising. Giles sat up, relieved to find that he was indeed still in control of his own body. 

“Rupert are you okay?” Dr Loke demanded. 

“I feel a lot better, but I’ve been possessed by something,” Rupert said. 

“No, kiddo, you’re not possessed, it is okay. You’re okay. You just-” the doctor sighed. “You’ll be fine.” 

“There’s a voice in my head screaming that I am an insect,” Rupert pointed out with a grimace. 

“I’m sorry Rupert, it was just that we couldn’t think of anything else to do and I was against it but I was overruled so-” 

“What happened, Keith, just tell me!” Giles snapped. 

“We trapped an djinn named Kaiqrata in your body because he was wreaking havoc and his original container is gone and we knew you could contain it, with the benefit of keeping you alive,” Keith said too fast. 

“There’s a djinn…” Rupert repeated. “In my body?” 

“Yes, djinn need powerful magical containers usually ones coded to them specifically. We didn’t have time to enchant a new urn for Kaiqrata and add the enchantments specific to him. However, we realized that a person who already has an inherent magical power would be a suitable container for a djinn. More importantly having him and his magic trapped in your body will satisfy its reliance on magic. So we tattooed the codes to hold Kaiqrata onto your arms, and well… now you have a roommate.”

“What does that mean for me?” Rupert asked. 

“Well it means you’re going to live, so that’s something. Unfortunately it also means that you will never be able to use more than a small amount of magic again, it’ll strain the spells keeping Kaiqrata in, and you’ll have to fight to keep them in place. Besides that, I guess you can speak with him but he shouldn’t be able to do anything else,” 

“Is that so?” Rupert asked, directing his attention inward once more at the voice in his head. ‘Are you trapped little genie?’ 

‘DJINNN!’ the voice roared back. ‘I am a djinn and I am over two thousand years your senior you puny infant!’ 

‘Look, Kaiqrata, sounds like we’re going to be stuck with each other for a while here, so why don’t you just relax, maybe we can get along.’ 

‘Fuck you!’ Kaiqrata snapped. Giles shrugged and swung his legs out of the bed to stand up. The djinn was an antagonistic grouch but he was a useful houseguest, Rupert felt better than he had in… probably years. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t ask your permission, I said it wasn’t ethical but I was overruled. If you prefer we can start working on a new urn for Kaiqrata right away and we can transfer him,” Keith offered. Giles shook his head. 

“That would be a dangerous procedure, he could escape. No I will make do for now, it can’t be worse than the alternative,” he said. The alternative being death after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A period of adjustment and getting to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just updating random fics out of this series whenever I remember to tbh, I started my first semester of grad school the day after I posted the first chapters of all of them so life is chaos

After being sworn to absolute secrecy on the subject of Kaiqrata, Rupert was released from the infirmary. He had also been reinstated as watcher, which he hadn’t expected. He would have to prove he hadn’t forgotten any of his training, but besides that the rest of the council was acting like the past three years of his life hadn’t happened. After spending eighteen years around watchers, he couldn’t believe they were willing to forgive him after he rebelled, left the council, become a hedonistic wizard in a group of hedonistic wizards who summoned a demon for the high… He wouldn’t have forgiven himself. 

‘You were a very naughty watcher, weren’t you?’ Kaiqrata teased, snooping on his thoughts as he sat on the train home. Home meaning the house he had inherited from his parents, not his filthy London flat.

‘Shut up, I made mistakes, I know it. I don’t need snark from a djinn.’ Rupert snapped at the being in his head.

‘Ooh, touchy touchy,’

‘I screwed up and one of my friends died. I know you’re an almighty’ Rupert put as much sarcasm as he could into the word, ‘djinn who has spent the last few centuries in a jar, but surely you’ve had at least one friend once.’ 

‘No actually, djinn are very solitary creatures. We live purely for our own amusement and usually when two different djinn run into each other their ideas of amusement clash and then whole civilizations are wiped out,’ Kaiqrata answered. ‘Never understood why you mortals bothered with the whole friends and family thing.’

‘Are you sure that the other djinn didn’t just tell you that so they’d never have to put up with you?’ Rupert asked. 

‘How DARE you?!’ the outraged response made Rupert wince. He wasn’t sure how something could be too loud when it didn’t actually make any sound, but the djinn managed it. 

‘Keep it down you overgrown sprite,’ he muttered. 

‘Call me that again and I will find a way to kill you,’ the djinn promised. 

‘You can’t do anything but yell in there, so don’t make threats,’ Rupert answered. ‘Anyway, can I call you Kai? Your name is so long.’ 

‘Absolutely not,’ Kai answered before blocking himself off from Rupert to sulk. Giles sighed. His new life was going to require a lot of adjusting. 

What surprised him though, was that Kai wasn’t the most difficult thing to adjust to. He was a cynical irritable bastard who liked to contribute or complain at random, but Giles could deal with him. It was frustrating and startling at times but manageable. The thing that was driving him to desperation was the inability to use his magic. He had never realized just how much he relied on it. 

The first thing he needed to do was clean up the house so he could live in it again. He had let it go to seed somewhat since he inherited it He had expected it to be a simple task, but without magic he worked so slowly. He reached for it to finish the simplest tasks, and it wasn’t there. It was like missing a step on the stairs every five seconds. It didn’t help that every time it happened Kaiqrata laughed at him. That continued until Rupert dropped a box of books on his foot. 

‘ARGH! What is that?!’ the djinn roared in his head as Giles swore and hopped up and down irritably. 

“What is what?” he asked, aloud, too frustrated to bother with silent communication. 

‘That horrible sensation in your foot,’ Kaiqrata grumbled. ‘I hate it, stop it.’

“That’s called pain, it’s what happens when you hurt yourself. You can feel it?” RUpert asked. 

‘Yes, I feel it, I inhabit this body too,’ the djinn whined. ‘Everything is more distant than if I was in my own body but I am not insensate. Djinn don’t get hurt. I don’t like this.’

‘Well then can you stop giving me headaches?’ Rupert asked. 

‘Oh is that what those are? I thought your tiny brain was just like that,’ 

‘Will you stop being an antagonistic bastard for five minutes?’ Giles demanded. ‘We are stuck with each other, all right? So we can either get along or make each other’s lives hell. What’s it going to be?’

‘This life is already hell! I’m trapped in your body, with no control, in England where sunshine is rarer than unicorns, and to make everything worse, you’re a watcher,’ 

'What is it going to be, djinn?' Giles growled.

'Okay fine,' Kai snapped. 'We can attempt to get along.'

'Good, on my side that means you stop mocking me at every opportunity, call me Rupert instead of 'idiot human' and don't yell so much, is that acceptable?'

'Only if you turn up the heat, try to find sun every now and then, and do your best to avoid being despicably dull.'

'Sounds like a deal,' Rupert said. 'Now I need a cup of tea,' 

Kaiqrata didn't say anything to that but when Rupert wrapped his hands around a cup of strong black tea with two spoonfuls of sugar he felt a happy sort of hum from his companion. He didn’t ask about it until a few days later when he took his tea into the garden and sat in the sun. Kaiqurata practically purred with pleasure whenever Rupert sat out in the sun and it was something Rupert actually enjoyed. 

‘Could you drop a few mint leaves into the tea?’ Kai asked, surprising him. 

‘I suppose,’ Rupert agreed, plucking a few leaves off a nearby mint plant and dropping them into his mug. ‘You like tea, huh?’ 

‘I’m a civilized being aren’t I?’ Kai asked. 

‘Where are you from originally?’ Rupert asked him curiously. 

‘Jordan,’ Kai answered. ‘Where we have proper weather, instead of your English nonsense.’ 

‘That's why you're always whining about the cold is it?' Rupert asked.

'Yes,' the djinn agreed. 'I never willingly spend time in places like this.'

'Will you tell me about your past?' If he was going to share his life with the djinn, Giles wanted to know him. He was surprised when Kai agreed and started telling him stories about his life before being trapped in an urn for several centuries. They were interesting stories, some of them were horrifying, some of them were funny, all of them were astounding, but Rupert didn't doubt the veracity of amy of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading more of this, comment!


End file.
